europe1200fandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgarian Tsardom
|banner = File:bulgariacoa.jpg |capital = Tarnovgrad |ruler = Tsar Kaloyan |claimant = None |culture = Bulgarian, Vlach and Cuman |map = File:Bulgaria_1200.jpg |descr = Approximate area of the Bulgarian Tsardom around AD 1200 http://www.euratlas.net/history/europe/1200/entity_55.html.}} The Bulgarian Tsardom is a faction in Europe 1200. Background The Bulgarian Tsardom, also known as Kingdom of Vlachs and Bulgarians to its Western contemporaries or as Second Bulgarian Empire in the modern historical literature, is the descendant of the First Bulgarian Empire, which fell under Byzantine rule in 1018. After several eventually failed rebellions, the country was liberated by the uprising of Petar and Asen in 1185-1186, with the help of the local Vlachs and the Cuman allies from modern Romania. The newly-liberated country managed to gain a decisive victory against the Byzantine imperial forces at the battle of the Tryavna Pass in 1190 and between 1186 and 1196 it had managed to free the lands from Belgrad in the west and Prosek in the south-west to Preslavets in the north-east. In 1196, however, Tsar Asen was killed by his cousin Ivanko, who tried to take the throne in Tarnovgrad, but failed and fled to Constantinople. The senior tsar, Petar IV, was murdered the next year by unknown conspirators and the crown was inherited by their youngest brother, Kaloyan. In order to strengthen his position against the Byzantines, Tsar Kaloyan concluded an alliance with Ivanko, who had by then created his own autonomous realm, and subdued the treacherous lord Dobromir Hris in the Macedonian lands. Politics The Bulgarian Tsardom is ruled by Tsar Kaloyan. At the starting point of the game, the Bulgarian Tsardom is at war with the Empire of the Romans. In the near future, Bulgaria will likely wage war against the factions near its territory: the Kingdom of Hungary, the Grand Principality of Serbia, the Principality of the Rhodopes, the Principality of Arber, the Kingdom of Sicily and the Cuman khanates. Lords * Despot Aleksii Slav * Sevastokrator Boril * Sevast Strez * Prince Belota * Sevast Dobromir Hris * Great Voivode Manastar * Sevast Tsuzmen * Grand Duke Vrana * Constable Sergii * Protostrator Manuel Kamytzes * Sevast Ioannes Kamytzes * Sevast Vasilii Vambulin * Alagator Teodor * Sevast Berislav * Voivode Babun * Voivode Lado * Sevast Ladko * Sevast Vladimir Captains * Captain Danko * Captain Kurt * Captain Pancho * Captain Vitko * Captain Zlatan * Captain Mihail * Captain Bogoris * Captain Grozdan * Captain Nikola * Captain Smilets Territory * Towns: Tarnovgrad, Drastar, Sredets. * Castles: Belgrad, Branichevo, Severin, Bdin, Vratitsa, Nikopol, Yorgovo, Lovech, Nish, Moria, Kopsis, Velbazhd, Vranya, Stob, Strumitsa, Prosek, Melnik, Strinava, Boruy, Lardeya, Ktenia, Kozyak, Preslav, Ovech, Kaliakra, Konstantsa, Obluchitsa, Preslavets. * Villages: Zemlin, Moravsk, Zhdrelo, Stalach, Kozel, Svarlig, Belogradets, Kralevo, Rahovo, Mali Nikopol, Malo Yorgovo, Pleven, Zlatitsa, Pirot, Kiprovets, Pernik, Zemlengrad, Kratovo, Shtipone, Morovizd, Shtip, Petritsa, Krupnik, Krun, Avli, Dubilin, Aetos, Termopol, Emona, Simeonis, Pliska, Hrazgrad, Cherven, Glavinitsa, Karvuna, Pangalia, Hrasovgrad, Vichina, Kilia, Hotel. Armies Bulgarian rural troop tree * Bulgarian Peasant ** Bulgarian Woodsman *** Bulgarian Levy Axeman *** Bulgarian Hunter **** Bulgarian Bowman ***** Luchnik ** Bulgarian Levy Spearman *** Bulgarian Akrit **** Bulgarian Veteran Akrit *** Bulgarian Levy Horseman **** Bulgarian Raider Vlach rural troop tree * Vlach Peasant ** Vlach Spearman *** Vlach Veteran Spearman *** Maciucar ** Vlach Highlander *** Vlach Horseman *** Vlach Hunter **** Vlach Bowman ***** Vlach Marksman Cuman rural troop tree * Cuman Scout ** Cuman Horseman *** Cuman Veteran Horseman **** Cuman Raider Urban troop tree * Bulgarian Militia ** Bulgarian Archer Militia *** Bulgarian Veteran Archer Militia **** Bulgarian Watchman ** Bulgarian Spear Militia *** Bulgarian Veteran Spear Militia *** Bulgarian Mace Militia **** Bulgarian Sword Militia Professional troop tree * Bulgarian Warrior ** Bulgarian Skirmisher *** Bulgarian Archer **** Bulgarian Marksman **** Bulgarian Horse Archer ** Bulgarian Axeman *** Bulgarian Maceman **** Bulgarian Swordsman *** Bulgarian Spearman **** Shtitonosets **** Bulgarian Horseman ***** Oklopnik Noble troop tree * Bulgarian Minor Pronoiar ** Bulgarian Pronoiar *** Bulgarian Velmozha **** Bolyarin ***** Stareishii Bolyarin ****** Bulgarian Vlastelin Proposed mixed rural-urban troop tree * Bulgarian Freeman ** Bulgarian Levy *** Bulgarian Pikeman *** Bulgarian Akrit **** Bulgarian Veteran Akrit **** Bulgarian Akrit Horseman ** Bulgarian Woodsman *** Bulgarian Highlander *** Bulgarian Hunter **** Bulgarian Bowman Notes Category:Bulgarian Tsardom Category:Factions